Scout's Weapons
Sub-Machine Gun The Sub-Machine Gun is the Scout's default primary weapon. Description Light weight gun that combines mobility with lethal rapid-fire capabilities. Alt-fire: Engages target-locking and aimed burst fire mode. Stats *Amount of Ammo: 45 round clip *Rate of Fire: Very Fast *Right Click: Auto-Aim, rate of fire changes to 3-shot bursts *Lock On Range: 40m *Damage: 5 - 8 Tips and Tricks *The speed of the projectiles fired from the Sub-Machine Gun are particularly fast, so they are a guaranteed hit on auto-aim, although you lose DPS when auto-aiming * The bestist statergy with the Sub-Machine Gun is to throw a haze bomb at the ennemy and shoot them from above they will have trouble hitting you also do your q ablity if theres 2 to 3 people because the 2 or 3rd person might leave the haze bomb effect area and start aim shooting you so press q when that happens and shoot them and move around Doped Saber The Doped Saber is the Scout's default secondary weapon. Description Radiactive sword used for rapid slashing attacks. 'Reloading' performs a dashing overhead chop that is perfect for finishing off victims. Alt-fire: Slashing attacks that lunge at or around a target-locked victim. Stats *Type: Melee Weapon *Swing Speed: Fast *Right Click: Doped Saber Dash *Special ®: Doped Saber Chop (8.5 second cool-down. Scout charges forward a short distance, dealing damage to a single enemy caught in its path. Damage is - 86 + 100. (Target is stunned for a short duration.) *Damage: 12-30 + 47 Tips and Tricks *The Doped Saber is one of the only weapons in the game with a camera which does not lock straight forward, although you can make it do so by right clicking. *Make quick slashes around an enemy to confuse them, and hopefully they step on your haze bomb so that they won't be able to lock on to your character. * The Doped Sabers chop attack can also deal 1000-1500 DPS if your lucky it might be a crit one dealing 2000 and you might be unlucky if it does DPS around 200-500. Flare Gun Description NOTICE: All of the below weapons have been removed from the game. Feel free to look at them and remember the old days. :) Low rate of fire handgun that launches incendiary flares that both burn and daze targets. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target-locking. Stats *Amount of Ammo: 1 round Tips and Tricks *The flare gun's bullets explode in the air around a target, this can be useful to stun an escaping target and quickly finish it off. Hail Raiser Description Pistol that shoots metallic hydrogen rounds to slow targets and make them vulnerable to critical hits. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target-locking, but lower rate of fire. Stats *Amount of Ammo: 12 round clip *Slow: *Critical hit chance increases: Tips and Tricks The Hail raiser can freeze enemy's and help out your team if their in a bad situation or if someone is running off and you want to kill them . Plasma-Pistol Description Variable output energy handgun that can be powered up for extra damage. Alt-fire: Aimed mode with target-locking. Stats Tips and Tricks Category:Weapons